Disturbed Dreams
by xxShiningStarxx
Summary: A prank. A broken heart. Two men. And one little boy that is in alot of trouble.
1. You lied to me!

Disturbed Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the X-men characters, nor does anyone I know. And besides, if I did, I wouldnt be here, writing this would I? I would be bragging. Alot.

**Plot Outline: **A prank. A broken-heart. And two men. One very sad, one very happy. And one boy who is in alot of trouble.

_'Thoughts to self'_

Thoughts to someone with a mindlink

"Talking"

Backpack slung over his left shoulder, the adamantium man, opened the large, heavy doors of 'Xaviers Institute for the Gifted Youngsters'. Logan - had just come back from one of his, not-so-long runaway trips to god-knows-where. He opened the second pair of doors, the ones once you were in the foyer, which lead to a long hallway. He stepped through and let the door slam shut, dropping his bag to the ground.

Then he heard whining. And crying and mumbling. He paused for a moment. Glancing around, Logan followed the sounds until he reached the rec room. He glanced in and saw a redhead sitting on the couch, curled up, tissues scattered around her. He blinked for a second, and approached her.

Jean sniffled, lightly rubbing her temples. The TV was on and blaring. The room was dark, giving the TV a big luminescent glow. Her telepathic powers, monitored movement in the room, while she was upset like this. "Go away." she said simply.

Logan shrugged and ignoring her orders and took many steps towards her until he reached the couch. He leaned on the arm of the couch, since she was on the other side. "Redd you okay?" he asked, in a gruff voice.

"Do I look okay?"

"No"

"Then theres your answer"

Silence. _'Shes right...'_ thought Logan to himself. He shrugged. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked. More silence. '_Great. The silent treatment' _

After about five minutes, Jean finally spoke up. "Come 'ere." she said, patting the seat next to her. She was still facing away from him, but at least she was making contact. Logan walked over to where she was motioning for him to sit, and sat down. Then, again there was the eerie silence.

Jean shook her head and looked away from Logan her chin in her hand. '_Should I tell him?' _she thought to herself, sighing deeply. '_Maybe theres an easier way...' _she thought and turned her head to face Logan. She wiped her tears, but there was still tear stains along her face, and some of her mascara had ran. "Logan.." she said, not knowing how to tell him.

Logan blinked. "Uhh yeah Jeannie?" he said, tilting his head to the side, giving a cocky smile.

Jean gave a sort-of-weak-smile in return to his cocky one. closer.." she said, shifting towards him. Logans eyes widened when she said that, and let her move closer, that wasnt exactly his thing. He closed his eyes when Jean raised her hands to her temples, and gave him a clue onto what happened. A flashback you could say.

_Begin Flashback_

_Jean opened the door of the room she shared with Scott and found him on the bed, fiddling with a box. "What'chya got there?" she asked, walking over to him, and taking a seat next to him. She closed the door with her telekenetic powers and rested her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder. _

_Scott relaxed into her touch but something was crossing his mind, something different. He sighed, "Nothing really, just a box.." he said, in an emotionless tone, shaking his head. He placed it on the side table and wrapped his arms around Jean. "Jean, honey, I have to tell you something. You have to remember though that everything is not like it seems. We have some -- odd people in the school and you know that. Even -" he was cut of by Jean._

_"Just cut to the chase."  
  
_

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Almost positive." _

_"Almost?" he questioned._

_Rolling her eyes, Jean answered Scott. "You know what I mean."_

_"But your not gonna like it?"_

_"Who says?"  
_

_"I know."_

_"Sccoottt...."  
  
_

_"Fine.." he said, taking a deep breath. "Jean, I cant say it..youll have to scan my mind.." he said, shaking his head._

_Jean blinked a few times. "You never ever want anyone to do that. Not even the professor. Why?" she asked._

_"Because."_

_"Because why?"  
  
_

_"JUST BECAUSE JEAN! GODDAMNIT JUST DO IT!" he yelled, suddenly. _

_"Okay. Okay. Okay. Calm down." the redhead answered, raising her hands to his temples._

_A rush of feelings came through Jean as she winced, but kept on focusing. She shook her head as she concentrated on the thing that he wanted to tell her most. She gasped once she found out about it. She pulled her hands down from his temples, as she felt his hands grasp hers. "Scott..how?" she asked, calm for some odd reason._

_"Jean.."_

_"Scott you ass! I trusted you!" _

_"Jean its not what you think.."  
_

_"I know its not what I think..its what you were thinking. You were cheating on me. You bastard!" she said, storming out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She ran into the rec room and began crying her heart out._

_End Flashback_

Logans mouth formed an ''o'' as she brought her hands down to her sides. He grasped her hands in his. "Jeannie." he said, as she looked away. Tears formed in her eyes, as they fell down her cheeks. "I dont know how to react.." she said, looking away.

"Then dont."

"What do you mean?"

"Just let your feelings rush out of you.."

"....." she sighed, not knowing what to say. She didnt know what to say, but she knew what to do. She curled up and leaned against Logan, as he wrapped his arms around her, she cried her heart out.

Scott clenched and unclenched his fists. He watched Logan wrap his arms around Jean as she cried, and sobbed. "Damn you Bobby." he said. At this point, he was wearing his glasses, even though he had just come back from a training session to try and get his mind cleared.

But he couldnt. What was he thinking? Telling Jean that. He could of lived. He could of gotten another -- his thoughts were interupted with Logans voice.

"Jeannie?"

Jean looked up, as she sniffled and wiped a stray tear. "Mmm?" she asked, making sound to note for him to go on. He shook his head, he didnt know what he wanted to say to her. You dont just waltz up to a girl and pour your feelings out to them.

The redhead sighed and crawled into his lap and rested her head on his chest. Obviously she just wanted to be held. Logan re-wrapped his arms around Jean, since she had broke away while she climbed into his lap. He looked down at the angel in his lap and found that she was asleep. He smiled. '_Get ready One-Eye. Shes mine now..' _He thought to himself.

Scotts normal 'Boy Scout' attitude was swallowed up by anger, hatred, and jealousy towards Logan. He stood there for another half an hour, until Logan feel asleep. For that half an hour, he watched Logan play with Jeans hair, or just stare. He grunted and walked off, and climbed into his bed. One which he now considered empty.

****

**Feed me! Feed me reviews! Hehehe..and dont worry...Jott will come in...soon. Very soon. I cant live without Jott. Its my anti-drug.**


	2. The Date

**Imm bbbaacccckkk! With the second chapter to my story! Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! And no..Scott is not cheating on Jean with Bobby. ;;ish disgusted;; I ish disgusted with you all and your sick twisted minds. XDDDD  
**

Scott woke up the next morning, with a cold feeling, because Jeans body wasnt pressed up against his. He shuddered, and lay on his back. What the hell had he done earlier. He heard a knock on his door. "Rugghgadfdfs.." he said, not really meaning to say anything at all. When the door opened it was Jean. He turned the other way. "I was just getting my pillow." she said, and grabbed her pillow and walked out. Scott sighed deeply, and closed his eyes, wishing for everything to go away, and for him to go back in time.

----------------------------------------------------------

Jean walked down the stairs of the mansion to come face-to-face with Logan. She smiled. "Good morning." she said. "Good mornin'" he replied to her. She laughed. "Sleep well?" she asked, as they began to walk to the kitchen, her pillow still clutched to her chest. "Better than ever." he replied, as Jeans cheeks flushed. They walked in silence all the way to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Jean dropped the pillow on a chair and sighed, using her telekenisis to get herself a bowl of cereal. "Cheater." Logan joked, as Jean giggled lightly. She grinned and went back to eating. He loved to see her smile. They had been so caught up -- in whatever they were doing, that they didnt realize that Ororo was sitting there at the table, reading the newspaper. Ororo put the newspaper down. "Good morning." she said. "Good morning." rang Logan and Jean in harmony.

When Scott came downstairs, Jean turned away and ate her cereal at the counter. Logan smirked, Scott had a permanent frown on his face, and Ororo -- was reading the newspaper. Scott grunted, grabbed a nutrious nurient bar and walked out. Jean sighed and closed her eyes. Logan...well hes doing something. And Ororo looked confused. "Mhmmm..what in the world just happened here?" she asked. "Nothing." rang Jean and Logan again in harmony and both turned to walk out.

Jean slouched into a chair in the recroom, and curled into a ball. "I cant keep hiding this from everyone. They're eventually gonna find out.." she said, and stood up, moving to the couch. Logan leaned against the wall, with a beer in his right hand, sipping it every once in a while. "Jeannie. I'm sure most people know by now. When you two don't come down in the kitchen together, somethings up." he said. She sniffed and pulled her legs closer to her chest. "I-I-just.." "Shhh.." came Logans voice as he walked over to Jean. "You dont need to talk.." he said, sitting next to her. He tried not to smirk as she crawled into his lap again. Jean sighed closing her eyes, but not to fall asleep, to relax. "I owe you.." she said, nodding her head. Logan blinked and well..said nothing. "Dinner?" Jean looked up at Logan, who smiled and nodded his head. She gave a warm smile back at him. "I'll be back. Meet me back in the foyer in ten alright?" she said and walked off.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was actually twenty minutes, when Jean came down the stairs. She was in a red evening dress that fell just below her knees. She wore black high heels and her hair was down in ringlets. She smiled warmly at Logan as she walked over to him. "You look nice." she said, to his this-is-as-dressy-as-I'm-gonna-get dress pants and a shirt that she couldn't see because it was covered up with his leather jacket. "Same to you." Logan chuckled as they linked arms and walked out.

**Ahhh! Dont sue me! I know its short...very short but I suffering from writers block! Seriously....::sniffle::. And the most you Jott fans will have to wait is two more chapters. Don't sue me! **

**Nutrious Nutrient Bars Forever! Ohh yes...beware the lambs in the snow...XDD Hehe..nevermind.**


	3. Saved by the Scottie?

**Like OMG! Here I am again. And as for you Reed, sorry, even though that could be incorperated into the story..but nah, he wasn't proposing to her. But I might be able to use that.. ;;clasps hands together like Mr. Burns;; Eeevvvviiiillll. And, he has sleeping goggles. Pay attention! Lmao!!!! Hehehe. I'm insane. Better knock a couple nuitrious nutrient bars. I know I spelt nuitrious wrong, but I dont care. This isn't part of my story. Haha! Nanana boo booo! And as for Diaz, I hate you two! Lmao! And I like your idea. To be honest, I was completely braindead, so I am making this chapter in honour of you, because you gave me and idea! But -- I still hate you! Hehehehehe...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The so-called-date wasn't like Jean had expected. She had gotten drunk, and of course, she was drunk but Logan wasn't. With his healing factor and normal addiction to beer, he was practically immune, unless he went overboard. Jean was leaning on Logans shoulder, as he stroked her arm, she was purring lightly. And let me tell you, Logan was enjoying every moment. Logan cupped Jeans chin and smirked. "Jeeannn.." he said, and pressed his lips up against hers. Jean just stayed there comming to realization and couldn't get out of his grip, it was like her mind was sober but the rest of her body wasn't, because before she knew it, his hands were exploring her body but she didn't seem to stop him.

Jean closed her eyes and wished everything to stop. She finally got an idea, forgetting about their quarrell, and sent out to Scott. Scottt...Help.. she sent. And hoped he'd get it and help her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott bolted up and ran down the stairs, since he was in his and Jean's bedroom and ran past Xavier and mouthed the words "Jean. Help." and abadoned the fact that it was freezing cold outside and forgot a jacket, and jumped into his car and drove off.

By the time Scott had reached Jean, Logan had pushed Jean down against the booth seat they were in and looked like he was having a fun time. Jeans eyes were open and she looked like she was in horror.

But before Logan knew it, he was pinned against the wall by no other..than A BUM ON THE STREET! Kidding..Scott. Duh. Anyways...Scott was pinning Logan against the wall by the collar of his shirt with an veryangry look on his face. Logan was smirking, he clearly enjoyed himself.

Scott thusted Logan back on the wall again, with force behind it. "What. The. Hell. Did. You. Think. You. Were. Doing?" he asked, after everyword hitting Logan on the wall, though it was pointless. Logan smirked. "Going on a date with Jeannie.." he said, while being thrown halfway across the room.

A/N: Don't mess with Scott. Thats for you ISIS! "YOU. STAY. AWAY. FROM. HER!" he yelled and threw Logan across the room again, and then walked over to Jean who was shaking, having come back to normal from her drunkenness. A/N: MY WORD! NO TAKIES! Jean was sitting on the booth, knees pulled up to her chest, her head cradled inbetween her knees. "Oh god..oh godd.oh god.." she kept repeating..half the customers had left.

Psycho guy on the loose.

Scott put his hands on Jeans shoulder. "Jean? Hey..shh..its okay." he said, while Jean sniffed, wiping a tear that came down her face. "Scott..I just want to go home." she said. Scott nodded and picked her up, her arms clinging around his neck and he set her down in his car, and they drove the rest of the way home.

When Scott pulled into the driveway and unlocked the doors, he felt something stop him from opening the door, like a telekenetic shield or something. He glanced over at Jean who was still shaking, and shook his head. "Jean. We have to -" "No." she protested and crawled into his lap, feeling that warm sensation when she was with him, much more comforting than anyone else.

Scott frowned and wrapped his arms around her as she relaxed in his embrace. After about half an hour of just sitting their in silence Jean moved around to face Scott, without braking his hold on her, and looked him in the eyes. "Scott.. I -" "Shh..Red.." He said, putting a finger to her lips. "Listen..I need to tell you something.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOH! CLIFFHANGER!!! WHAT IS SCOTT GONNA TELL JEAN?? HMmmm..Find out..IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**.:: Blinks ::.  
  
I sound like a commercial...anyways..**


	4. All the Answers

**Well Diaz, no duh I was gonna use your idea. IT ROCKED! But..I still hate you. For whatever reasons I am supposed to hate you. No duh. Anyways..this chappie is gonna be longer, because there is a flashback in this one. And maybe two...Meep. This story is gonna end with alot of Jott. Because, Jott rules! It is going to take over to worlddd!!!!! Meep. I. Am. Alright. Oo. Yeah. I dont own x-men..marvel does...sadly. Did you ever notice how annoying younger brothers are? The reason this chapter took so long, was because my brother..wouldn't let me get on the computer half the time! Arghhhh....**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean blinked. "Scott..no not again. I dont want to." she said, shaking her head.

"Yes. Jean trust me on this."

"I did..Last time you told me something and gave me that look that you couldn't say it and then asked me to read your mind."

"But Jean..this is different."

"How?"

"This. This, I dont really know how to explain, but please. Just please read my mind." Scott begged. Jean sighed, frowning. "Alright Scott. Fine." she said, and brought her hands to his temples.

_Begin Flashback_

_The young boy, teenaged, and dating the untouchable-Rogue, was wandering the halls of the Xavier Institute, with a mischieviously grin plastered on his face. He had a box, farely large, but nothing he couldn't hold. He was, Bobby, a main prankster. When he was younger, he was known for pranking non-stop, but now a days, he pranked only when something really good was around. But this..wasn't a prank._

_He searched frantically around, for something, something that he wouldn't tell anyone. Not Rogue, not St. John, not anyone. No one, no one would he tell. He kept searching, looking left and right, until he looked left, and wasn't paying attention where he was going and bumped into Scott. "What the - Oh..Hey Mr. Summers.." he said, with a sly look on his face._

_Scott blinked a few times, before what had just happened registered in his brain. "Oh. Hello Bobby." he said plainly, and tried to continue walking but Bobby stood in his way. "Listen I have-" he was cut off. "Yeah yeah, we all know. You have to find Dr. Grey. The usual. I just wanted to give you this.." he said, handing a smaller box to his teacher. "Bye Mr. Summers!" he waved and then ran off._

_Scott narrowed his eyes for a moment and then shrugged, rolling his shoulders back then forward, in a shrugging motion. He fiddled with the box as he walked down the halls, into the elevator, down to the lower levels, down more halls. He looked at every thing, and finally entered the med-lab. "Hey J-" he looked around and Jean wasn't there. He shrugged and turned away. But then he remembered something. The box, that Bobby had given him. He sat down in one of the chairs of the med-lab and stared at the box for a while, until a familiar voice caught his ear._

_"Hey Scott. What are you looking at?" Jean had come in and asked. _

_"I- uh..nothing Jean. I was just heading upstairs.." he said, and got up and walked off. _

_Jean watched him walk off and shrugged, and then went back to what she planned to do in the first place, test some blood, and do some DNA stuff. A/N: Stuff that I dont know.. _

_....mmeeeeaaannnnnwwwwhhhiiiilllleeee bbbbbaaaaaccccckkkk ttttttoooooo sssssscccccoootttttt...._

_He fiddled with the box in his hands, as he sat down on his and Jeans bed. Sighing deeply he opened the box, and inside there was a note and it read:_

_'Alright..I've been away from pranking for a while..so...well I needed to do something. And you -- well something to do with you was the easiest I could think of. Anyways..you have to tell Dr. Grey, that there is someone else in your life..or else, your visor...its going off Mount Logan. I can get NightCrawler to teleport me at any time..Good Luck!_

_-Bobby_

_He sat there, re-reading the note. Dr. McCoy was out who knows where, and who knows how long until he'd see the guy, so he needed to do this. That was the box Bobby was holding. Thats were his visor was that he'd been looking for all day. There was his answer. It was what he had to do. When he got the chance, he'd secretly tell Jean what was going on. Yes. He would. It all seemed to fit. Until -- until Jean walked in._

_"What'chya got there?" she asked, walking over to him, and taking a seat next to him. She closed the door with her telekenetic powers and rested her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder._

_End Flashback_

Jean pulled away and looked at Scott in the eyes, at much as she could, with his glasses and all. "I-I'm so sorry.." she said. "Jean. No. I could of lived without the glasses. But I need you in my life. Listen -- you dont need to be sorry..I do.." Scott said.

And with that, they ended the moment with a sweet passionate kiss.

**So...what'dya think? And if anything is messed up..or it went to fast in the end..dont blame me..blame Reed..she was forcing me to finish! XDD. Evvvvillll. **

**darkphoenix and darkphoenix ruleee!!!!! Anyways..do you think I should end the story there..or add some more Jott fluffiness..or maybe Emma Frost should come? Hehe..maybe...**


End file.
